Catch Me
by kristimazing
Summary: Maya's musings under the stars; It didn't matter how perfect they seemed, there was always that chance that someone could pull the loose string and the whole thing could unravel just as quickly as Cam could dismiss Maya's worries.


**A/N: **Hello! I'm back again, not that many of you have read my first Cam/Maya {not really sure what to call them, there are too many ship names, lol}. I started this fic over the summer and just got around to finishing it. It's really cutesy, very fluffy, and super short. It's not my favorite, but it'll do. :) This is one of my "late night drabbles." I was on a Demi Lovato kick when I wrote this, apparently, so I suppose it can be considered a songfic of her song "Catch Me," only a bit skewed. lol. This takes place during a Stargazers' Club meeting, which Degrassi has yet to introduce. Perhaps it was only a metaphor? Anyway, please enjoy, and review for me, pretty please?

See you on the flip side,

Kristi xx

* * *

A light evening breeze tickled her nose; a slight shiver ran down her spine, partly due to the weather, partly due to the butterflies that had taken permanent residence in her belly. Her face turned up to the heavens, her eyes took in the majestic scene above them. A whole new world, a new frontier, existed in the sky, all illuminated by the moonlight. It was breathtaking. And she wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else. As they lay side by side on the checkered, wool blanket Campbell had bravely dug out of the Matlins' crawl-space, their fingers entwined, their toes in the soft grass, only one thought ran through Maya's head: _this is perfection._

Time seemed to pass them by in slow motion. With their eyes locked on the stars, neither of them said a word. There was no need for talk, everything was understood. It was just them and the universe. It didn't matter that there were a dozen other members of the Degrassi Stargazers Club spread out on blankets all around them; they were all irrelevant.

Daringly, Maya tested their boundaries. She gently snuggled in closer to Campbell, moving their connected arm behind her head, their joined hands rested on her shoulder. He shot her a sideways glance, a teasing smirk splayed across his face as he squeezed her hand. An instantaneous sort of indescribable warmth flooded her entire body. And again, she was led to believe it couldn't possibly get any better. The setting, the characters, it was like a scene from a Sarah Dessen novel.

"It's really beautiful, huh?" Cam's soft voice broke her from her thoughts. She met his eye through her clunky, rectangular glasses. His grin had transformed into a look of complete awe. "You don't see stars like this in Toronto." The moonlight reflected in his magnificent brown eyes, giving them an iridescent glow.

"It's amazing." Slightly breathless, she tugged the corners of her mouth up into a toothy smile. She refocused her gaze on the sky. It was truly dazzling. No amount of description could possibly do it justice.

"You know… If I had a star for every time I thought of you, we wouldn't be looking at much of anything right now." His words were broken by a string of giggles. And yet again, Maya was reminded that what they had was nearly flawless—nearly.

"You're so cheesy." She chuckled, tucking herself even closer into his side. The temperature was definitely dropping and her thin sweatshirt wasn't doing much to hold the heat in. Without asking, Cam sat up and shrugged out of his _Ice Hounds _jacket. Gently, he helped Maya into it, noting the way the deep red matched the blush popping up on her cheeks.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He replied, an award-winning smile donned his face. And once more, Maya saw no other choice but to deem them perfect, that moment perfect. It was almost irrefutable—almost.

But that voice in the back of her head began to pipe its reservations again.

Campbell had lied to her before. He had done terrible things, awful things to himself, and deep down she was still afraid that maybe—just maybe—he'd do it again. Images of Cam—her Cam—her sweet, sensitive, funny, caring, shy Cam—sobbing into the locker room floor, a tarnished hockey skate in hand, haunted her. She had been horrified, almost disgusted. And she was angry, furious. Was she not good enough? Why couldn't she make him happy? It was unbearably frustrating to watch someone she cared an awful lot about resort to hurting himself when he could have just talked to her.

He had promised to be happy after he dove over the ledge of the catwalk. He had promised to stay happy after he went back to hockey. He had promised to try after the first week. By the third week he had broken every promise he had ever made several times over and it hurt Maya, perhaps even more than she let on.

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself Campbell was better, cured even, there was always that shadow of doubt looming notoriously behind her. Too often had she ran into him, red-faced and out of breath, ragged and tear-streaked. Too often had he told her he was fine, told her not to worry.

It didn't matter how _perfect _they seemed, there was always that chance that someone could pull the loose string and the whole thing could unravel just as quickly as Cam could dismiss Maya's worries. And she knew this; perhaps she understood it more than she wanted to. She knew Cam's demons were much deeper than he was willing to share and that terrified her.

But she also knew _her _Cam. The Cam he tried so very hard to be, the Cam he wanted to be. He was sweet and shy and adorable and funny and wanted to be happy and wanted to be better. And she knew that was enough, at least for her. It didn't matter how deep his cracks were when he was with her. The award-winning grin that painted itself so clearly across his face when they were together was enough to allow her to believe his promises.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned, yanking her from thoughts, his inquiry catching her off guard. She lifted her eyes to meet his enveloping, milky brown orbs, searching for a suitable answer. Her gaze traced every inch of his face, savoring the moment for she didn't know when she'd get another, and began to weigh her options.

It had been a wonderful few weeks, yet the nagging voice still managed to creep over her subconscious imagination and threaten to swallow her whole. She loved Cam—love, if her sister heard her say it she'd be just as well as pre-Hogwarts Harry Potter—but she was afraid of how fast he could snap and crumble and break and throw his guarantees away.

She needed to know exactly how badly it would hurt her when he came to school with transparent excuses and medical tape wrapped around a new appendage. She needed to know how hard she was going to fall for him when she knew he was sinkhole. Throwing caution to the wind, a toothy smile spread across her lips.

"Kiss me."


End file.
